Game Central Crossover (2)
by snickers10896
Summary: This is exactly the same story as my other one which is 'Game Central Crossover' except it is without the bold writing. Due to one review I had got from someone who said he was a 'prospective reader' I have rewritten it for all those other prospective readers out there.If you aren't read the original (It has more chapters)It will take time to finish this one so..i hope you like it!
1. The Gaming World

Chapter 1

It was a brand new day in Mr Litwak's arcade. The gamers were usual…. Some fat kids, the moppet girl and other kids. Things were normal until the engineer stepped in the arcade with Mr Litwak. All the gamers were shocked but couldn't mess with the program so carried on their usual routines such as getting thrown off the roof and getting medals.

"Whoa... you have quite a lot of games sir.

"Yep."

"First thing first…. Do you think it's better for your arcade, sir?" asked the engineer.

"I don't know… I just wanted to keep my arcade retro!?" replied Mr Litwak looking confused whilst walking past the games.

"Sir, you're going to earn much more money if you do it. With that money you could be able to run the arcade for much longer." requested the engineer.

"You sure?"

"Yep, 100%"

"Alright. Don't mess it up."

"I won't sir"

"Kids, I am sorry, I am going to have to close the arcade for the next few days as there is going to be some work going on."

The kids groaned and went out the door and it left Mr Litwak alone with the engineer.

"Sir, I am going to come tomorrow with all the components for the games. The games will be in for a shock."

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye" said Mr Litwak.

The engineer left the arcade and Mr Litwak was putting up the CLOSED sign_._Mr Litwak turned out the lights and locked his arcade waiting for the next day.

_Mr Litwak: I wonder if what the engineer said was true. Is it going to help me in the future? There's nothing else to do except wait…_

***********************************************************************************************************Felix got his medal and quickly hopped to Ralph.

"Ralph? Ralph!? "

"Yes Felix"

"Did you hear what the guy said…?"

"Yeah sort of"

"He might unplug us! Aaaaahhhhhhhh!"

"Felix get a hold of yourself. He technically didn't mention any of the games."

"But... But it could be us because he said…. "

"Felix calm down. It's probably some small thing like changing our game central as it is only just an extension cable in the real world"

"We're one of the oldest games in the arcade. I'm so scared."

"Don't worry man. Me, Vanellope and Calhoun are here for you.""

"Hey Ralph?"

"Yeah?"

"Weren't you suppose to go see Vanellope today?"

"Oh damn. I forgot! I'll see you later!"

Ralph left his game in a hurry but as soon as he stepped out he train… Game Central Station was full of other characters from the games screaming and running around the station.

"We're going to die!" they all screamed.

_Ralph: Why is everyone so scared nothing is going to happen! But... it is true that Mr Litwak didn't really say what is going to happen so maybe one of the games could get unplugged but Mr Litwak only unplugs those which are broken? Hmmm…._

Ralph entered Sugar Rush and it was even worse. All the racers were screaming and shouting except Vanellope who was in the corner watching the others.

_Vanellope: Ralph! OMG Ralph's here. Should I go or wait for him to come? I'll just go. Stinkbrain won't find me here._

"Hello Admiral Underpants"

"Hi Kid."

"Umm…. You know what's gonna happen tomorrow"

"Yeah but I don't find it so scary. It's probably a small change"

"Maybe but I am not sure?"

"Well technically no one is"

"Good point. Anyway we'll just wait for the future"

"Yep."

"What are you gonna do today?"

"Not sure."

"Well…. Uhh…. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know"

Taffyta ran to Vanellope and started screaming. Taffyta held Vanellope's hand and started to run with her.

"I'm gonna go calm Felix down!"

"Alright…. I have these lot to calm down as I am the president."

"See you later president"

"By…..e"


	2. The Upgrade

Chapter 2

Mr Litwak entered the arcade with the usual smile on his face and the usual greeting to all the games. After a few hours the engineer entered the arcade with all sorts of different components. He had small boxes with pictures of each of the different games.

"Morning sir"

"Morning. Did you bring everything?"

"Yep. Do want it all done today?"

"Ummm…. Okay, whichever is faster and better!?"

"Yep."

The engineer got his phone out and dialled a number.

"I am at Litwak's arcade. You know where it is right? Good. See you soon"

The engineer hung up his phone and after a few moments a whole team of engineers walked in the door and they all started working on every single game. They replaced components with the old one carefully not trying to delete the memory of every game.

"Sugar rush is done sir."

"It is?"

"Yep. Good as new. Wait… oops I forgot something"

The engineer got out a massive sticker and replaced it with the old one.

"Sir, you can keep it if you want"

"Yep, that would be good"

Mr Litwak took the old sticker and placed it on this desk creating a very cool print.

"This one's done"

"So is this one"

"And this one"

One by one the games were finished. All of the games were UPDATED except one 'Fix-It Felix Jr.'

"What are you going to do with that one?" Asked Mr Litwak.

"We aren't finished yet sir"

"Oh right. Phew!"

All the games had different stickers on the outside and it made the arcade much cooler.

"Sir, watch how many customers you get!" smiled the engineer "The place looks different already"

"It sure does. Can I have those stickers?"

"Yeah obviously. It's yours."

Mr Litwak did the same with the stickers as he did to the Sugar Rush sticker. He placed it on his desk making it look very modern.

"Fix-It Felix Jr. is done sir" shouted one of the engineers.

"What did you do to it?"

"I can't tell you but the only thing I can say is that your gamers will love it!"

The engineer replaced the sticker with a much more modernized sticker than the old one. The old one was added on Mr Litwak's desk.

"Thank You guys"

"It's alright sir. It was our pleasure. If you need any of our help just call us."

"Will do. Bye"

They placed a card in Mr Litwak's hand and Mr Litwak pinned it to his wall.

_Mr Litwak: Hmm….I am probably going to open the arcade after a week. I need some rest if the arcade is going to be popular. Also New Year is near so…I'm just going to relax for now._

"Goodbye"

Mr Litwak waved to the games and locked the door.

Vanellope woke up at the castle feeling a bit strange.

_Vanellope: I'm alive. YES! I'm alive! _

She got out of bed and noticed that the bed was up to her knee. She went to tidy her bed until she saw her hands much more further away than her face. As she made her way to the bathroom she looked in the mirror to find a pretty young woman in the mirror. The candy in her hair was gone and the colour of her hair changed. Now her hair was a mahogany colour. Her liquorice was replaced with a striped bow with the colours of teal and pink. She looked down and she didn't have her hoodie anymore. She was wearing black boots, teal leggings, a black skater skirt, a hot pink tank top and a long-sleeved teal crop top.

_Vanellope: I GOT AN UPGRADE! YAAAAAY! Man, I can't wait to show Stinkbrain and the others. The look on Taffyta's face is going to be priceless. Watch Ralph, I'm not a kid anymore… what are you gonna call me now?!_

Vanellope ran down the swirl glass stairs and saw Sour Bill.

"How old am I?"

"President Vanellope, You are roughly 20 years old now."

"Hooray"

"Yay!? Well done you're 20 now! " said Sour Bill sarcastically.

"Cheer up Bill! I can't wait to go and see the others"

Vanellope ran out the castle door, waving to Bill.

"Just when you think your life gets better when King Candy dies. URGHH! Now I get ruled by a 20 year old. Man, can this job get any better?" mutters Bill to himself.

Vanellope ran to the other racers who were on the racing track. The racers saw Vanellope and everyone's mouth dropped.

"WOW! Vanellope you look great!" Said Taffyta.

"Thanks. So do you. I like your hair. It's really long"

"Yep. I know right"

"How tall are you?"

"Umm..i think I'm 8ft something"

"Maybe…I'm 8ft 10 so you might be 8ft 9"

"Maybe…"

"Yeah…"

"Is that Gloyd, Swizzle and Rancis?"

"Yeah obviously. They are the only boys in this game"

"Yeah I know. They just look really different"

"Who looks the cutest?"

"What?!"

"You know out of the three"

"What! No! None of them"

"Stop lying Vanellope. You have got to say they all look quite cute and …"

"No Taffyta. I don't think they're cute."

"Then what?"

"They …."

"Ooooh" winked Taffyta. "Rancis is soo cute but Gloyd is soo handsome!"

"Eww Taffyta!"

"You might look mature but your still mentally immature. Urgh! "

Gloyd and Rancis walked over to Vanellope whilst Swizzle was talking to Crumbelina. Gloyd walked over to Vanellope.

"Vanellope… you look really cute."

"Umm…Thanks?"

"Aww. How cute Vanellope and Gloyd." smirked Taffyta

"Cut it Taffyta!" scowled Vanellope.

_Rancis: Vanellope is so hot when she gets angry. Man, if only I could tell her my feelings._

_Gloyd: I don't know what's happening to me?! Is it just me or does Taffyta look really hot now?_

"Rancis! Take care of your girlfriend! She needs help!"

"She's not my girlfriend… you are…" snapped Rancis.

Vanellope raises one eyebrow to say 'you wish'

"…..not the judge of me!" Rancis finished his sentence.

_Rancis: What was I thinking, this was not called for. I'm gonna tell her my feelings at the most appropriate time._

"Okay?!" said Vanellope looking confused. "I'm gonna go to Ralph? Do you?"

"Umm okay?"

"No not you. Taffyta, do you want to come?"

"Sure" replied Taffyta.

Vanellope and Taffyta went to game central station and saw many differences with all the characters. As they walked to Fix-it Felix Jr, the game was still updating.

_Vanellope: I can't wait to see Ralph. I hope he likes me like this. What does he look like now? He wasn't very ugly before but what about now? I think I'm going to vurp._

"Vanellope? The game is still updating."

"Yeah I know"

"Are you just gonna wait?"

"Yeah obviously!" replied Vanellope looking a bit annoyed.

"Why do you like him so much?"

"Why do you have to be so annoying? He's my friend! Now live with that!"

_Taffyta: URGHH! Ralph isn't bad looking but he's just a bit too… chunky. _


	3. The Girls

Chapter 3

Ralph woke up feeling quite strange. He felt weightless. Ralph got up out of the bed and brushed his teeth. Unluckily for him, he did not have a mirror. As fast as he can, he ran to find Felix.

"Felix? Felix?"

_Ralph: Where is he? He's probably too short to see now!_

"Ralph is that you?" came a voice from the back.

Ralph turned around and saw Felix, a much taller man.

"Hey look at you! You've grown! "

"So have you! I remember you as a 9ft but now you're literally 9ft 3."

"You think so… great! I'm just so happy you're taller Felix! My neck doesn't hurt so much now!"

"He he"

"Why are the main doors to go to Game Central shut?"

"The Nicelanders!"

"Ahh ok."

"Where are you gonna go first?"

"Probably Vanellope, you?"

"Calhoun"

After a few moments the gate started to open.

"Ralph…?"

"Yeah?"

"Before we go…. Be aware! "

"Of what?"

"The girls!"

"Why…?"

The gate opened.

"You'll find out"

As Ralph and Felix stepped out of the train there was only a few meters until they reached Game Central.

"Sweet Mother of Monkey's …. The gate opened!" Vanellope screeched.

"Whoa Vanellope calm yourself!" said Taffyta.

Vanellope spotted Ralph and gasped. Her eyes widened.

"Vanellope…..you look like you've seen the best thing eve….r" Taffyta turned around and looked at Ralph.

_Taffyta: OMG! Is that…?_

"Good Luck Ralph" Felix said.

"For what?" said Ralph.

Ralph turned to see Game Central station and saw Vanellope.

_Ralph: Whoa! Is that Vanellope? She umm…. umm…. looks umm….. taller._

As Ralph walked closer and closer Felix sprinted past Taffyta and entered Hero's Duty.

_Ralph: Felix….. Man what's wrong with him. What was it about the girls? What was I gonna find out? Why was he wishing me good luck?_

Ralph was at the end of the long corridor and was standing opposite Vanellope and Taffyta.

"Ralph" replied Vanellope with a sigh.

"Vanellope…? Umm… you look older and much more umm….. umm… adorable."

_Vanellope: Adorable? Seriously Ralph._

Ralph stepped out of the corridor and entered Game Central Station. Everyone turned round and stared at Ralph. Game Central Station randomly went quiet. Ralph scanned the station to find everyone staring at him.

_Ralph: Why is everyone staring at me? ….. _

"Vanellope… why is everyone staring at me?"

"Umm…."

_Vanellope: What do I say…..? I can't just say he looks hot or else he's gonna think I'm a freak….._

"It's because you were the last game to be updated therefore it's umm… worth looking at your changes."

"You think?"

"Umm… yeah!"

"Alright" Ralph turned to everyone and …. "Hello Everyone"

"OMG!" People were screaming from here and there.

"Why are they screaming now!?"

"Umm… beacause…" stuttered Vanellope.

"You're quite good looking…." Taffyta said with her eyes wide.

"Me? Good looking? No way. I was always the bad guy and bad guys aren't good-looking." Said Ralph looking confused.

"Well, this one is." Taffyta replied.

Ralph looking a bit freaked out retreated back in his own game. The girls from every single game were heading their way towards Ralph screaming his name.

_Ralph: Wake up Ralph! This is just a dream….. Arghh!_

The girls were getting closer and closer.

"Vanellope help me!?" called Ralph.

_Vanellope: Umm… I don't know how to help you Ralph. I can't help myself to stop looking at you!_

"Umm… guys can we not turn this into a zombie apocalypse!"Said Ralph whimpering.

"He's mine!"

"No, He's mine!"

Girls from here and there started arguing. Ralph ran back home as soon as the argument was getting worse.

_Vanellope: Where did Ralph go? He was just here a few minutes ago._

Ralph ran home and slammed the door. Every minute he peeked through the window to see whether they were outside.

_Ralph: What just happened out there? I'll just stay here until the coast is clear._

Ralph didn't come out for the next few hours .He locked the door and fell asleep next to it.

Felix came out of Hero's Duty with Calhoun by his side on the train. Luckily for him he was a bit taller than her.

"Where's Ralph?"

"Probably getting chased by girls."

"What do you mean?"

"You see… Ralph looks a bit taller and handsome than before."

"Like?"

"Umm….a lot more handsome than before"

"Yeah right?"

"I'm being serious…."

Calhoun and Felix got out the train and made their way to Game Central Station.

"Holy…."

"Felix what's happening out there?"

"I don't know"

There were girls fighting whilst screaming Ralph's name.

"How will I ever pass the crowd of catfights to go to my game?"

"Umm…. We could use this!?"

Calhoun got out her flying board and whizzed into Fix-It Felix Jr. with Felix. They arrived in front of the penthouse which was now even taller and bigger.

"Ralph…..? You there buddy?" called Felix.

Ralph woke up to Felix's voice and ran straight through the wall to go to Felix.

"I'm under attack. Help Me! " cried Ralph.

"I wish I could Ralph but you're the one with the good looks and the girls love it."

"No… You have to help me. They're CRAZY!"

"Ralph calm down! Do you need Vanellope?"

"Vanellope… Yes I need her!"

_Ralph: I need her? Wait a minute Vanellope is much older now. It's gonna be a bit awkward… isn't it?_

"Wait….. Wait…. No it's alright. I'll manage." Said Ralph.

"Do you want her to come or not?"

"No Felix… I'll manage"

"Okay then."

"Calhoun could you do something for me?"

"Sure, state your business." Answered Calhoun.

"Umm… could you get rid of the girls?"

"Okay"

Calhoun whizzed past the men and was in Game Central Station.

"Alright people….. You guys have to leave. Your Mr….. Is currently busy. "

"No we won't" they cried.

"Yes you will!" said Calhoun whilst shooting the roof a couple of times.

At that the girls disappeared as fast as they can groaning. The last one to go was Vanellope.

"Vanellope is that you?"

"Yep."

"You look older and taller"

"I know."

"Do you want to see Ralph?"

_Vanellope: If I say yes then Taffyta will kill me and also Calhoun would probably think there's something going on…._

"Umm… I just wanted to ask you if ….. Ralph's alright?"

"He's fine but just a bit scared."

"Can you tell him to meet me tomorrow at my game?"

"Yeah sure… Why?"

"Umm… He needs to break some for me."

"Break what?"

"A jawbreaker"

_Vanellope: What am I saying? This is going to be awkward._

"Alright president." Calhoun smiled and entered Fix-It Felix Jr.

"Calhoun, did they go?"

"Yep sure did."

"Did Vanellope?"

"Yeah. She asked if you were ok and also if you could come and meet her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why?"

"You need to break something?"

"Break what?"

"Some jaw thing"

"Did she say where?"

"Yeah. In her game."

"Umm…. I'll see."

Felix quickly turned to Ralph after admiring Calhoun long hair.

"Ralph. You need to go out and stop being scared."

"I don't know how. No one even looked at me in the past. They were scared of me."

"Well…. That was the past and now it's your time to show them"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I can do it!"

"Great man!"

"Arghhh! I can't I'm scared!"

"Ralph…. You can do it! I believe in you"

"You do?"

"100%"

Ralph smiled at Felix and gave him a friendly hug.

"Alright, enough of this brotherly love. It's quite late. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Calhoun waved goodbye and zoomed out the game.

_Ralph: I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow._

"See you Ralph"

"Bye Felix"


	4. The Crush

Chapter 4

The next day Ralph quickly ran out his game early in the morning. Luckily for him, there were no girls about.

_Ralph: Phew!_

Ralph ran into Sugar Rush. No one was about.

_Ralph: Am I too early? I'll climb up the tallest tree here to get a better view._

Ralph climbed up the tree and coincidently it was the same tree where he met Vanellope. He scanned Sugar Rush until he saw all the racers on the track.

"Hi Vanellope"

"Hi Gloyd"

Vanellope stood there frantically looking from right to left for Ralph.

_Vanellope: Urgh! Where is he?_

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah sort of"

"Who?"

"My friend"

"Why?"

"I'm sorry Gloyd but I have no time to answer questions about my life"

Vanellope spots Ralph at the top of the tree.

_Vanellope: There he is!_

She pushes Gloyd out of the way and runs to Ralph.

_Vanellope: I'll creep up behind him. Muhahaha!_

"Boooo!"

"Arghh!"

Ralph slips off the tree with Vanellope. She grabs onto his collar tightly and they both fall on to the ground with a THUD! Vanellope was on top of Ralph still holding him tightly.

"Hey Vanellope, it's alright"

Vanellope not realising where her face was, opened her eyes to find her face-to-face with Ralph. The both of them had eye contact for around 2 minutes until…..

"Umm… Vanellope….. We have reached the floor you know…"

"Oh umm… sorry"

Vanellope blushed and brushed herself off. Ralph got up…..

"So umm…. What did I need to break?"

"Umm….."

_Vanellope: OMG! That was the most magical time in my life…. Oh no! What do I need him to break?_

"Miss President? You in there."

"Umm…. Yes. I need you to break a jawbreaker for me"

"Where is it?"

"Near my castle. Come with me"

They both started walking to her castle and it was quite awkward until Ralph spoke.

"Umm…. Vanellope have you got a mirror?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well, I haven't really seen myself"

"You haven't?"

"Well, no not technically"

"You'll love it like most of us do."

_Ralph: What did she just say!?_

_Vanellope: What did I just say?! Where did that come from? Well done Vanellope you made the conversation more awkward now!_

Both of them carried on walking without making any contact or talking.

"Is that the Jawbreaker?"

_Vanellope: Well, I didn't have any jawbreakers in mind so I'll just agree._

"Yep."

"Why do you want to break it?"

"I umm…. am not that fond of it."

"Okay then."

Ralph stood near the jawbreaker and clenched his hands.

_Vanellope: OMG! He is actually doing it. What a sight!_

As Ralph picked his clenched hands in the air, his muscles became tense.

"Eek" Vanellope screeched in joy.

Ralph turned to her and raised his eyebrow. 3, 2, 1 …. Ralph slammed his hands on the jawbreaker and crushed it to pieces. He removed his hands from the crushed jawbreaker and looked at Vanellope.

"All done"

"Thanks. Do you want to go to my castle?"

"Umm…. why?"

"The mirror duh?!"

"Alright"

They both headed to castle. She grabbed his arm and took him to her room.

"The mirror is in the corner"

"Yeah I can see"

Ralph walked to the mirror and looked shocked. He lost quite a lot of weight. His hands weren't as big as they were before. He was taller and he had lots of muscles. He turned around and looked at Vanellope.

"What do you think of the new Ralph?"

_Vanellope: I love it._

"It's good"

"You think?"

"Yep"

"Wanna go out?"

_Vanellope: On a date? I would love to._

"Are you asking me out?"

"What! No! I meant to out as in go for a walk"

_Vanellope: Oh man!_

"Yeah"

"Cool"

They both walked out the castle and were spotted by all the racers.

_Taffyta: RALPH'S HERE! OMG!_

Ralph saw the girl racers coming to him and felt a bit nervous.

"Vanellope… I can't take you today. Sorry"

"Umm…"

Ralph ran away from Vanellope and ran into the woods, leaving Vanellope by herself.

_Vanellope: That was the best time… EVER! _

Ralph went out of Sugar Rush and was in deep trouble… All the girl characters were standing outside his game.

_Ralph: Oh No! Umm…. what do I do? _

One girl turned around and screamed "Ralph's over there"

_Ralph: Oh No! Oh No! Oh No!_

They all started to ran after Ralph which meant Ralph only had one choice either to go back to Sugar Rush or get man-napped by all girls. Ralph sprinted into Sugar rush and climbed a tree. The girls started climbing it too.

_Ralph: Oh No! I'll just jump off. _

Ralph jumped off and made a big THUD! Unlucky for him candy water wet his clothes.

_Ralph: Ahhh! Great!? _

He ran straight to Diet Cola Mountain and through the two lollipops.

"Ralph? What are you doing here again?"

"Vanellope? Why are you here? I thought you were in you castle."

"I was but now I'm here."

"Vanellope….."

Ralph put the palm of his hands on her face, one on each cheek.

"I'm getting chased by the girls and I need you to help me hide"

_Vanellope: OMG! The hottest guy in the arcade is touching me!_

"Yeah sure. I'll help you!"

"You will! Great! Man…. I love you soo much!"

Vanellope blushed. Ralph hugged Vanellope placing his hands on her back.

_Vanellope: Ralph loves ME!? YESS! That means we are officially a couple…!_

"Why are you blushing?"

"Well, umm…."

"Forget I asked. I love you soo much kid!"

_Vanellope: KID!? Even after the upgrade I'm still a kid!_

"I'm not a kid anymore"

There was an awkward silence between the two. Vanellope looking quite annoyed and angry crossed her arms and sat down.

"Hey… Vanellope. I know you're not a kid"

"Then… why do you call me one!?"

"Because…I don't really know what to call you?" shrugged Ralph.

Ralph sat down next to Vanellope and asked her….

"Hey umm…. what's wrong?"

"I don't know Ralph" she cried.

Ralph took her under his arms.

"Do you like me!?"

"Yes…"

"Really?"

"Just to be sure… I mean it in a friendly manner!"

_Vanellope: I don't care! RALPH DOES LIKE ME!_

Vanellope jumped up and hugged Ralph tightly.

"Thank you Ralph! ….. Eww ralph your all wet!"

"Yeah I know. I got attacked by your candy water!"

"I'll get you new clothes"

"Thanks."

"Well aren't you gonna come with me?"

"Okay"

They both secretly went to the castle through the woods. Ralph was getting dragged by Vanellope who was grabbing his collar. They both entered her room. She looked in her closet.

"Ralph's going to the castle with Vanellope. There they are!" screamed the girls

"I'm not gonna wear a dress"

"You won't."

"Phew!"

Vanellope looked at Ralph scanning his body.

"This should fit"

She walked over and gave him a t-shirt and shorts.

"Shorts seriously?"

"Unless you don't want to wear anything!" Vanellope blushed.

"Fine then."

Vanellope sat on her bed.

"Umm… could you turn around or do you want to watch?"

Vanellope giggled and put her head in her hands. Ralph took off his overalls and shirts. He put on the shorts first. Suddenly… Taffyta opened her bedroom door.

"Vanellope… what are you and Ralp….." Taffyta stopped once she saw Ralph's bare torso.

Vanellope looked at Taffyta and then to Ralph. He wasn't wearing anything except the shorts. They both stared at his abs and muscles.

_Vanellope & Taffyta: OMG! Look at those. He is Mr perfect!_

Ralph looking shocked turned around. The girls sighed. Ralph quickly put on the t-shirt and turned around. The t-shirt fit him perfectly. Luckily for the girls, his abs and muscles were sort of visible.

"You look good Ralph!" said Taffyta.

"Thanks Taffyta" blushed Ralph


	5. Hit & Run

Chapter 5

Vanellope stared at Ralph with her hazel eyes until….

"Vanellope what are you doing here?" asked Gloyd and Rancis.

Gloyd and Rancis flung the door open. Taffyta, Vanellope and Ralph turned to face Gloyd and Rancis.

"Ralph…?" asked Rancis.

"Umm…. yeah?"

Rancis looked at Gloyd and widened his eyes. It was awkward for a few moments until …..

"Umm….. I think it would be good if I went right now!?" said Ralph.

"No…" said Vanellope.

"Why?"

Vanellope not knowing what to say looked at Taffyta.

"Um…."

"What she was meant to say was YES…" said Gloyd.

Vanellope looked at Gloyd and then Ralph.

"Alright….. I'm gonna go now." smiled Ralph

_Vanellope: Wait…. Don't leave ME!_

"I'm gonna go with you!" blurted out Vanellope.

"Why?"

_Vanellope: I don't want to be with Gloyd and Rancis._

"She is staying here with us… it's gonna be fine" said Gloyd.

_Rancis: URGH! All the girls like HIM! They should like me. Come on… I'm the cute and handsome one here!? MAN I WANT THE ATTENTION! WATCH RALPH….. IM THE GOOD LOOKING ONE HERE! I can't even look at Ralph's face! _

"Go back to your dump!" shouted Rancis.

"Calm yourself Rancis. I'm going. SHEESH!" said Ralph.

Ralph went out the door.

"What's wrong with you!?" said Vanellope looking at Rancis. "Why did you have to be so rude?!"

"Me rude…. Pfft. What's wrong with you!?"

Vanellope ran out the door. Tafyyta followed.

Ralph entered Game central Station and saw all the girls. They stood there looking at him.

_Ralph: I'm not gonna run off again. What's the worst that can happen?_

The girls screamed and ran to Ralph. His heart was beating faster and faster the closer the girls got.

"RALLPPHHH!" They all screamed.

"Aaaaggghhh" Ralph screamed as they were a few inches away.

They all jumped on to Ralph pushing him on the floor.

"ATTENTION PLEASE! IT HAS BEEN FINALISED THAT THE NEW YEARS PARTY WILL BE AT DDR! EACH GAMER MUST HAVE A PARTNER FOR THE DANCE OFF!" (ANNOUNCEMENT)

Everyone cheered at the announcement and then looked at Ralph.

"Ralph's my dance partner!"

"No…. He's mine!"

The girls argued again and again. Ralph was still on the floor trying to set free. Princess Peach saw Ralph on the floor and quickly helped him get up.

"Peach?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving you from these cannibals."

Princess Peach grabbed Ralph and took him to her game.

"Come in my castle. It should be able to keep those girls away."

"Okay"

They both headed their way to her castle.

"So…umm….who are you taking to the dance?" asked Princess Peach in a fascinating way.

"Well…umm…. I haven't really decided yet. You're probably taking Mario, right?"

"I don't know. He hasn't really been getting on that well recently."

"Why?"

"Well, he caught something and now he is quite ill…"

"Okay. I hope he's fine."

"Has anyone asked you to the dance?"

"No… not personally. I think you're the first"

"And last….."

"Ye….a…..h …. Yeah. Umm peach do you want to come with me to the dance?"

"YES"

"Great." he smiled.

_Princess Peach: Oh My Gosh! He is so….. H-O-T!_

"I think I should go."

"You think?"

"*cough* yeah"

"Alright."

"So…I'll see you later."

"Yep"

Ralph went out the door and exited the game.

_Ralph: Finally….. _

"ATTENTION PLEASE! THE NEW YEARS PARTY IS IN TWO DAYS SO YOU BETTER GET A DANCE PARTNER OR UNFORTUNATELY YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO PLEASE WEAR SOMETHING FORMAL AS IT WILL BE A NIGHT TO REMEMBER!" (ANNOUNCEMENT)


End file.
